


Change easily

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beth and Randall all adjust to  their new life in Philadelphia





	Change easily

“Did we make the right choice?”Randall asked his wife 

“About moving here to Philly”Beth said curiously 

“I’m worried about things being so different that the girls begin to resent me”Randall told her

“The girls love you”Beth says to him 

“Now but that can change easily”Randall pointed out to his wife 

“Tess has a new do Annie is Annie and Deja started her new school”Beth rambled

“Tess looks rad” Randall smiles 

“Were getting old” Beth noticed 

“Babe at least we have each other”Randall wrapped his arms around her


End file.
